


Little Pet

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans makes a good little pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Sin. Just. Sin. Figured I'd written gender-neutral and a female reader might as well try my hand at male reader. Plus I love the idea of Sans being a little pet.

I flicked the little bell attached to a black leather collar around his neck. The bell jingled and his face flushed just a bit more, the blue tint spreading across his face. I smiled and planted a kiss to the side of his head. “What, Sans?” I murmured against his skull, “Are you nervous?” He shifted in the chair I’d tied him up to looking more and more embarrassed by the second. “Remember the safe word.” I gave him one last kiss before I stepped away from him. He twisted his wrists in the bonds before looking up at me with weak eyes.

“What do you want, pet?” I purred, trailing a finger up his femur to touch his bare pelvis. He whined and bucked his hips upward into my hand. “Tsk, tsk,” clicking my tongue at him I stepped away and grabbed a vibrator from the table beside us. Fear flashed before his face and I wondered if I was pushing him too much. He did say he wanted to be more adventurous in bed and we’d talked before about what exactly he was ok with trying. For a second I hesitated, wondering if he was ok with it or not, but when he flashed me a cheeky grin I couldn’t help but smirk back. Kinky bastard.

The vibrator buzzed to life in my hand before I trailed the tip of it along Sans’ bones. He jolted and whimpered but didn’t tell me to stop. I rubbed along his ribs, knowing they were, besides his pelvis, his most sensitive area. He couldn’t hold back the groan this time as he tossed his head back. The bell on his collar jingled with the movement. He looked so beautiful. With my spare hand I stroked his cheek, he leaned into it and looked up at me. “You’re such a pretty little pet.”

“Hmm.” Sans hummed.

I set the vibrator down against his pelvis and stepped back to retrieve the black leash for the collar. Sans moaned, I heard him buck his hips into the vibrator. I couldn’t hide my smirk as I turned back around; his eyes were closed, mouth just barely open revealing the sharp pointed teeth he hid with a close mouthed smile, sweat was already beginning to bead on his skull. And we’d just gotten started. I clipped the leash onto the collar and pulled hard, Sans gasped, eyes flying open, as he arched himself upwards to keep the collar from digging into the back of his neck.

Keeping a strong grip on the leash I set to work undoing Sans bonds. “Be a good boy,” I purred once I finished with one wrist, “and untie yourself.” His bony fingers scrambled to untie himself from the chair, his body shook as the vibrator pressed into his bones as he bent down to untie his ankles. “On your knees.” I told him stepping away from the chair. Sans did as ordered and slid from the chair onto his knees. His dark eyes were filled with lust as he looked up at me. “You know what to do.” I pulled on the leash, pulling his face forward until it bumped into my crotch.

The skeleton unbuttoned my pants and worked my dick from my pants. He stroked it a few times before looking up to me. I nodded. His mouth opened and a blue tongue slithered out, his magic was something I’d never try to understand. I could merely appreciate it, especially when he put it to work like this. His tongue wrapped around my dick, longer than any humans was supposed to be, but I guess that’s what you get with magic. I groaned and bucked my hips into his face, holding the leash tightly in one hand so I could grab the back of his head with my other. I pulled his head closer giving him no choice but to take my dick in his mouth. It was a weird, warm void inside the skeleton’s mouth but it didn’t matter. Sans groaned around my dick as I thrust my hips into him.

“Good little pet.” I purred, “More. I know you can take more.” Sans looked up at me, his teeth grazing against the underside of my cock, I tugged every so slightly on his collar and pushed my hips forward. He almost choked. “Don’t make me punish you,” I warned. That caught his attention, he started to bob his head along my dick, tongue pressing against the underside with his teeth grazing against the soft skin. “That’s a good pet.”

He brought a hand up to help, wrapping it around the base, as he continued to bob his head. I let him go for a while, holding the back of his head close to me. I watched him drop a hand between his legs, he kept his eyes on me while he started to rub his pelvis. I smirked, letting him toy with himself for a bit before I pulled away from him and grabbed the leash in my hand.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” I hissed, yanking on the leash hard. Sans gasped and stumbled forward, barely catching himself. “Huh?” I asked, pulling on the leash, forcing him to look up at me. He shivered, bell jingling against his clavicle.

“N-no.” He stammered out. “I’m sorry.” Sans looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes, “Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you.” He looked at my dick and licked his teeth with that magic tongue.

I paused for a moment, debating about how to punish my little pet. “Get on the bed,” I ordered him, giving enough slack for him to scramble to his feet, “on your knees.” He did as instructed, even wiggled his pelvis a little as he looked over his shoulder at me. He really liked this. I pulled on his leash, bell jingling, and slapped the curve of his pelvic bone with the end of the leash. Sans yelped in pain and dropped his head onto the bed. “You want another?” I tempted.

“Yes.” He moaned.

I quirked an eyebrow, “You do?” Kinky bastard.

“God, yes!” Sans threw his head back and looked at me over his shoulder again. “Please, punish me, Master! Oh god.” I struck him with the end of the leash again, he moaned and dropped his head to the bed once again. I struck him a little harder, he jolted, his arms trembled. A small blue mark was starting to form where I’d hit him. Not wanting to push him too hard, I rubbed the back of his pelvis gently, he whimpered and pushed his hips back into my hand.

Wrapping the leash around my knuckles I pulled on it until Sans lifted his head from the bed, looking over his shoulder again. His eyes were filled with desire. Sweat beaded across his bones, waiting for my next move. I started to play with his coccyx, digging my nails into the bone, his moans filled the room. I dipped my hand down and toyed with his pubic arch for a bit, rubbing it and digging my nails against it. “I’m going to fuck you, my pet.” I informed him. He shuddered, I could never get enough of that little bell jingling. Tapping on the bone at the same time I tugged on his leash, Sans got the idea. A blue glow started to appear until it solidified and Sans made himself an entrance for me, whether he considered it an asshole or a vagina it didn’t matter, it was something I could stick my dick into. It was more than a fleshlight too, it was an extension of Sans, he could feel it too, and it was all self-lubricating so I could be a bit more forceful.

I had a feeling Sans would like it when I slid into him, hard, without any preparation. I was right, Sans’ moans were delicious. I set a quick pace, Sans could do nothing about it but moan and lean into the leash. I wouldn’t let him set his head down, I kept a tight grip on his leash, holding his head up. His mouth fell open, the blue tongue flopped out, and he panted and moaned. All the while the little bell jingled in time with my thrusts.

“Who’s a good little pet?” I asked.

“I-I…” Sans stammered around his words, “I am!”

“Good boy.” I grabbed onto his pelvis and slammed into him hard, not minding the sting as his bone dug into my skin. “You,” I paused to keep my pace, “you like it when I fuck you like this?” I slammed particularly hard into him.

“F-fuck!” He gasped, “Y-yes.”

“Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes, I like it when you fuck me like this! God don’t stop! F-fuck!” He gasped, his whole body shuddering.

“Are you going to come for me, my dirty little pet?” I rubbed the curve of his pelvis and tugged the leash.

“Y-yes. Oh, f-fuck.” Sans was just a string of stammered words and moans. I could listen to him like this all day for the rest of my life. “Hng, oh fuck.”

“God you’re such a pretty little pet.” I murmured stroking his pelvis a little more before traveling up his spine to loop my fingers around his ribs. After being with Sans for so long I knew what ribs were extra sensitive, I knew just what rib I could pull on to make him scream my name, what rib if rubbed just right would almost always send him over the edge. The skeleton shuddered and moaned as I brought him right to the edge. “Come for me.” I ordered slamming my hips into him, rubbing that one rib just right.

“F-fuck… I’m… g-gon…” Sans trailed off and moaned, his arms trembled and he started to fall forward. I pulled on the leash, keeping his head raised, the collar pressing into the bones of his neck. His whole body shuddered under me before he went limp. “F-fuck.” He gasped. “P-please.”

I released the leash, letting him fall forward and bury his face into the bed. Grabbing his pelvis with both hands I thrust hard into him until I could feel myself getting close, I could feel the tension coiling inside me. Sans panted and moaned as I continued to work his oversensitive body. The little bell was muffled by the bed and let out sad little jingles as I rocked Sans body.

“Fuck.” I moaned tossing my head back as I came. A few more lazy thrusts to come down from my high before I pulled out of Sans. His magic dissipated with a puff of blue and he collapsed unable to hold himself up without me gripping his hips tightly. I dropped onto the bed beside him and put an arm around his ribcage. “You’re one kinky bastard, Sans.”

The skeleton chuckled, nervously, “I, uh, guess so.”

“I like it.” I murmured against his skull before placing a kiss on the bone.

 

 


End file.
